2014
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en el año 2014. 2014 Enero 2 *'Persecución de Lorelei': Lorelei llega al Valle de la Muerte, deteniéndose en un borde de la carretera, en donde cautiva al recién casado Jimmy Mackenzie. Mackenzie conduce a Lorelei al Oasis del Desierto de Rosie en Nevada. Allí, Lorelei lo abandona y mata a Mackenzie en favor de una pandilla de ciclistas locales, los Perros del Infierno.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men *Smith llega al hangar y es recibido por el barón Wolfgang von Strucker, que lo recluta en HYDRA. *Los Perros del Infierno, liderados por Gallo, comienzan una serie de robos para apaciguar a Lorelei. 3 *Loki bajo la imagen de Odín, ordena a Sif ir a la Tierra y aprehender a Lorelei. *S.H.I.E.L.D. detecta la llegada de Sif en el Valle de la Muerte y envía al equipo de Coulson allí para conocerla. Después de transmitir información sobre Lorelei a ellos, Sif se alía con el equipo para capturarla. Phil Coulson le pregunta a Sif sobre qué otras razas extraterrestres que ha encontrado, con la esperanza de descubrir lo que es un alienígena G.H. *Lorelei cautiva a la policía local para que actúe como su protección, y es rastreada en Rosie's Desert Oasis por S.H.I.E.L.D. Los cautivados distraen a S.H.I.E.L.D. y con Sif lejos de Lorelei, ella encanta a Grant Ward para ayudarla en su escape. *Lorelei y Ward llegan a Las Vegas, donde ella y Ward tienen relaciones sexuales después de discutir planes para la toma de posesión de Lorelei. 4 *Sif y Coulson siguen a Lorelei a Las Vegas, pero descubren que ella y Ward ya han escapado. *Con el fin de librarse de Sif y S.H.I.E.L.D., Lorelei y Ward se infiltran en el Bus por el apasionante Leo Fitz, que detiene a Johnson, Jemma Simmons y Sif, incluso trató de sacar a Sif del avión. Coulson, pretendiendo estar bajo el control de Lorelei, libera a Johnson y Simmons e incapacita a Fitz. May lucha con el cautivado Ward, mientras que Sif logra volver al Bus y confronta a Lorelei. Sif logra vencerla y coloca el Cuello Asgardiano alrededor de Lorelei, silenciándola. Los cautivados son liberados del control de Lorelei casi al instante. *Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Cooper y Mark Smith tratan de descubrir la importancia del Cetro en S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.A.T.I.O.N.Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle *El agente Mark Smith va al gimnasio para que pueda sacar su ira con un saco de boxeo. Cuando termina y va al vestuario, descubre un papel en el interior simplemente diciendo "Hangar SFC-5". *Sif regresa a Lorelei a Asgard. *Phil Coulson le revela a Johnson que el GH.325 vino de un cadáver Kree, y promete que encontrarán las respuestas que necesitan sobre el Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. *Después de escuchar la conversación, Melinda May llama a Nick Fury desde el Bus en un teléfono secreto, diciéndole que Coulson sabe sobre el alienígena. 5 *Nicholas Cooper descubre durante una pausa para el almuerzo que la conexión entre el Cetro y el Teseracto es mucho más simple de lo que se pensaba originalmente. Pero justo cuando hace el descubrimiento, su antiguo colega, Mark Smith, le dispara y lo mata. *Ahora un operativo de HYDRA, Smith toma el Cetro y comienza a transportarlo a Wolfgang von Strucker con la ayuda de Mark Basso. 6 *En Sokovia, estalla un gran alboroto por la justicia, poniendo a los civiles contra la policía. Durante este disturbio, el Cetro es entregado finalmente a Strucker, quien pone a trabajar inmediatamente a una lista de doctores. *El Doctor List logra reactivar las armas Chitauri con el poder del Cetro para HYDRA. Después de probar las armas, List informa a Strucker que necesitan seres humanos vivos. Strucker le dice que puede usar a cualquiera de la gente de la revuelta continua. *List le dice a los alborotadores que él puede darles la capacidad de hacer frente a sus opresores si se ofrecen voluntarios para ir con él. Los gemelos Pietro y Wanda Maximoff están entre los muchos que van con él. 7 *La lista comienza trabajando con los gemelos Maximoff, terminando orgullosos de ver los resultados acertados de sus experimentos en los gemelos, después de muchos fracasos. La sujeción a la energía del Cetro da a los gemelos poderes sobrenaturales: Pietro gana super velocidad, mientras que Wanda obtiene telekinesis y proyección de energía. 8 *'Búsqueda del Clarividente': Phil Coulson asiste a una reunión con Jasper Sitwell, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, John Garrett y su equipo para discutir las identidades posibles del Clarividente. Posteriormente se le ordena a Sitwell que informe a S.H.I.E.L.D. del barco Lemurian Star.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning *Johnson se convierte en una agente de nivel uno de S.H.I.E.L.D. *En Washington, D.C., Steven Rogers se encuentra con el ex soldado Samuel Wilson en su trote por la mañana. Ellos dscutieron las dificultades de adaptarse a la vida después del servicio activo, y Wilson le recomienda a Rogers que escuche el álbum "Trouble Man" de Marvin Gaye.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Natalia Romanoff recoge a Rogers y le informa sobre su última misión: rescatar a rehenes del Lemurian Star, un barco de S.H.I.E.L.D. que ha sido secuestrado por piratas argelinos, dirigidos por Georges Batroc. *'Secuestro y Recuperación del Lemurian Star': **Aquella noche, Rogers y Romanoff se unen con los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. de la subdivisión STRIKE a medida que recapturan el Lemurian Star y rescatan a los rehenes. **Después de luchar contra el líder pirata Georges Batroc, Rogers descubre a Romanoff extrayendo datos de las computadoras del barco, un elemento de la misión de la que no fue informado. 9 *En la sede de Triskelion en Washington, DC, Steven Rogers discute con Nick Fury sobre mantener secretas ciertas partes de la misión de rescate. Fury le muestra el último trabajo de S.H.I.E.L.D.: El Proyecto Insight, tres Helicarriers conectados a satélites orbitales y diseñados para eliminar preventivamente amenazas potenciales. Sin embargo, Rogers encuentra este proyecto moralmente cuestionable. *Rogers va a la exhibición del Instituto Smithsoniano del Capitán América y recuerda sus tiempos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Luego visita a Peggy Carter, que ahora tiene casi 93 años de edad, en una casa de retiro. *Samuel Wilson organiza una sesión de consejería para veteranos de guerra con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Rogers asiste y escucha el testimonio de un veterano llamado García y el discurso de Wilson. *Deathlok lesiona críticamente a Felix Blake durante la caza del Clarividente. *Nick Fury intenta leer los datos que Black Widow extrajo de las computadoras del Lemurian Star, pero para su sorpresa se le niega el acceso. Él informa a Alexander Pierce de esto, y solicita que el Project Insight sea pospuesto debido a sus sospechas subyacentes. *'Ataque a Nick Fury': **Fury abandona el Triskelion y se comunica con Maria Hill para concertar una reunión. En el camino al punto de encuentro, es atacado por asesinos que se hacen pasar por oficiales de policía. **Él los evade, pero se enfrenta al Soldado del Invierno, que dispara una granada de disco magnético bajo el SUV de Nick Fury. Severamente herido, Fury escapa usando un dispositivo para cortar la carretera y entrar en las alcantarillas. *Steven Rogers regresa a su apartamento, donde encuentra a Fury sentado en su sala de estar. Fury se las arregla para decirle a Rogers que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha sido infiltrado y le da el USB que contiene los datos del Lemurian Star. Desde el edificio adyacente, el Soldado del Invierno dispara y Fury parece fatalmente herido. Mientras que su vecina (que se revela a sí misma como una agente encubierto de S.H.I.E.L.D con nombre clave "Agente 13") pone Fury a salvo, Rogers persigue al Soldado del Invierno, pero no lo captura. *Nick Fury es llevado a un hospital en un estado crítico. Su corazón se detiene durante la cirugía, y los médicos son incapaces de revivirlo. *Después de ser declarado muerto, María Hill recoge su cuerpo. Rogers oculta el USB de Fury que le dio en una máquina expendedora. 10 *Creyendo que Steven Rogers podía estar reteniendo información de S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce le pregunta acerca de las circunstancias de la muerte de Nick Fury. Rogers no le dice sobre el USB o cualquier cosa que Fury le dijo antes de que le dispararan. Pierce revela que Fury contrató a Georges Batroc para secuestrar el Lemurian Star, y la extracción de datos de Romanoff de los ordenadores fue la verdadera misión. *'Persecución al Capitán América': En su camino de regreso al hospital para recuperar el USB, Rogers es atacado por varios agentes de STRIKE en un ascensor, pero logra derrotarlos a todos. Él salta del ascensor para evitar el arresto, se aleja en su motocicleta y evade un Quinjet. Pierce le dice al resto de S.H.I.E.L.D. que Rogers era ahora un fugitivo buscado y debía ser perseguido. *Rogers regresa al hospital, pero el USB ya no está en la máquina expendedora. Natalia Romanoff revela que lo tiene, y explica quién es el Soldado del Invierno. *En una tienda de ordenadores de Apple, Rogers y Romanoff tratan de leer los datos en el USB. Aunque la información en sí es inaccesible, logran rastrear la ubicación donde se escribió el programa por primera vez: un bunker de S.H.I.E.L.D. en Nueva Jersey. Los agentes de STRIKE dirigidos por Brock Rumlow buscan a los fugitivos, pero no los encuentran. *En Pensacola, Florida, Grant Ward mata a Thomas Nash, un rechazo del Índice, cuando amenaza a Johnson. Ward es detenido en el Bus. *Melinda May recibe un mensaje de que Nick Fury supuestamente está en el Triskelion. *Robando un auto, Rogers y Romanoff conducen hasta el bunker y lo reconoce como el Campamento Lehigh, el campo de entrenamiento militar donde se entrenó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ellos encuentran una vieja supercomputadora, donde al insertar el USB, reactivan la conciencia preservada de Arnim Zola. Zola explica que HYDRA ha continuado operando dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. desde su creación en la década de 1940, incluyendo a Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell y Brock Rumlow que eran en realidad agentes de HYDRA. La información sobre el USB es un algoritmo producido por Zola para el Proyecto Insight. Antes que Rogers y Romanoff pudieran obtener más información de él, un avión de combate de S.H.I.E.L.D. bombardea el bunker, destruyendo las computadoras. Sobreviviendo a la explosión, una vez más evaden la captura de S.H.I.E.L.D. *En su casa, Alexander Pierce es visitado por el Soldado del Invierno, y le establece una misión para poner fin a los fugitivos. Renata presenció el intercambio y es asesinada por Pierce. 11 *'Batalla de Washington, D.C.': **Steven Rogers y Natalia Romanoff buscan refugio en la casa de Samuel Wilson. Él acepta ayudarlos, y vuelve a adquirir el arnés EXO-7 Falcon que usó mientras servía en el ejército. Ellos secuestran a Jasper Sitwell y lo interrogan sobre el Proyecto Insight. Él revela que el algoritmo de Zola buscaba a cualquier individuo o grupo que represente una amenaza para HYDRA ahora o en el futuro. Los Helicarriers de Insight iban a eliminar los objetivos, poniendo en riesgo a la mayoría de la Costa Este. **Los ataques del Soldado del Invierno matan a Sitwell y lucha contra Rogers. Durante la pelea, Rogers le quita la máscara del Soldado del Invierno y lo reconoce como Bucky Barnes. El equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. llega pronto y arresta a Rogers, Romanoff y Wilson. *Maria Hill, disfrazada de escolta, rescata a Rogers, Romanoff y Wilson, y los lleva con Nick Fury, quien fingió su muerte por medio de un suero antiestético creado por Bruce Banner. Ellos formulan un plan para detener el Proyecto Insight utilizando tres chips de computadora especiales que redireccionarán el sistema de orientación de los Helicarriers, obligándolos a destruirse mutuamente. *Para establecer una línea de comunicación con Jemma Simmons, quien ha sido transferida al Hub como consultora de Deathlok, Leo Fitz crea una línea telefónica oculta, pero descubre la línea telefónica oculta de Melinda May. *Victoria Hand toma el control del Bus y fija al muelle con el Hub, creyendo que Phil Coulson y su equipo pueden ser parte de una conspiración dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn *La agente Hand envía dos UAVs de S.H.I.E.L.D. para matar a John Garrett, a quien sospecha junto con Coulson de ser parte de la misma conspiración. Garrett logra evadir a sus atacantes y muelles con el Bus. 12 *Con su traje dañado, Rogers se rompe en la Institución Smithsonian y roba un traje del Capitán América de los años 40 en la exhibición. *'Batalla en el Triskelion': **Alexander Pierce invita al Consejo de Seguridad Mundial al Triskelion para mostrarles una demostración del Proyecto Insight. Rogers se infiltra en la sede y revela la verdad del Proyecto Insight y la infiltración de HYDRA a todos los presentes. **Pierce toma al Consejo como rehén, pero Romanoff, disfrazada como la concejal Hawley, los protege y mantiene a Pierce a punta de pistola. Ella y Fury luego suben todos los datos relativos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y HYDRA al público, y Fury ejecuta a Pierce después de que matara al Consejo en un intento de escapar. Rogers y Wilson, pasando por el nombre clave de Falcon, abordan los Helicarriers a medida que despegan y logran instalar dos de las fichas. En el último Helicarrier, Rogers se enfrenta a Barnes, y después de un brutal lucha, Rogers logra instalar el chip. **Los Helicarriers se apuntan el uno al otro y se atacan desde los cielos; El Helicarrier que sostiene a Rogers y Barnes se estrella contra el Triskelion, reduciéndolo a escombros. Barnes, recordando lentamente su vida pasada como Bucky Barnes, salva a Rogers de ahogarse en el río de Potomac. *HYDRA envía un mensaje codificado a todos sus agentes, ordenándoles que tomen el control directo de S.H.I.E.L.D., Johnson decodifica el mensaje, llevando al equipo a concluir que Hand es el Clarividente y afiliada a HYDRA. *Expuesto al público, HYDRA comienza la purga de todos los infiltrados de S.H.I.E.L.D. en un intento de retener el control. El Cubo y la Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D. están entre las instalaciones objetivas. *'Batalla en la Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D.': Anne Weaver, Directora de la Academia, es contactada por Jemma Simmons y Antoine Triplett como HYDRA invade la Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D., y les advierte sobre la infiltración de HYDRA antes de que se pierda la conexión. Durante la batalla, HYDRA libera una persona alterada. Weaver pelea con el alterado por sí misma, pero luego Tomas Calderon la salva junto a más estudiantes con su escuadrón de Quinjets.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes *'Batalla en el Hub': El Bus aterriza en el Hub, donde Garrett pronto revela que él es el Clarividente y un agente de HYDRA. El equipo de Coulson está a punto de ser asesinado por Garrett, pero la agente Hand, después de escuchar el intercambio, los salva. Todos los agentes de HYDRA presentes en el Hub son retenidos. *'Batalla en el Sandbox': Donnie Gill, una víctima del método Faustus, es utilizado por HYDRA como un ejército de un solo hombre para tomar el Sandbox.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People *Hand le informa a Isabelle Hartley que la Batalla en el Hub ha terminado. *Coulson y Hand miran el metraje del Proyecto Insight mientras evalúan las pérdidas de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Victoria Hand y Grant Ward acompañan a John Garrett al Fridge para su encarcelamiento, pero a mitad de vuelo, la agente Hand fue asesinada por Ward, revelando que era el compañero de HYDRA de Garrett. *'Batalla en la Ilíada': Las fuerzas de HYDRA a bordo del Portaaviones de S.H.I.E.L.D. de Ilíada comienzan a ejecutar los operativos de S.H.I.E.L.D. El agente principal de HYDRA del ataque mira las imágenes de Proyecto Insight antes de matar a Tim Maguire. Actuando por órdenes de Nick Fury, los agentes Bobbi Morse e Isabelle Hartley rescatan a Alphonso Mackenzie y Robert Gonzales. Juntos, se dirigen al puente donde Morse intenta extraer material clasificado de las computadoras de la nave, aunque esto coloca el resto de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. a bordo en riesgo. Después de tener dudas, Morse renuncia a sus órdenes iniciales y trabaja con sus compañeros agentes en la recuperación de la nave de HYDRA. Ahora actuando solos, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. a bordo de la Ilíada deciden iniciar un nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D. bajo el mando de Gonzales. *Bucky Barnes va a la Caja de Ahorros Ideal, donde encuentra a dos científicos de HYDRA.Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic *Barnes afirma que Rogers está muerto, pero luego ataca a los científicos, sintiendo que son responsables de las acciones terribles que ha hecho. *Sin embargo, cuando un hombre afirma que tiene una hija, Barnes lo deja ir, dándose cuenta de que no quiere más sangre en sus manos. 13 *Grant Ward libera Raina de la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence *Johnson y Coulson miran las noticias mientras que evalúan las bases aseguradas de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Grant Ward y Raina llegan a la sede de la barbería en La Habana, Cuba. Allí Raina se encuentra con el Clarividente por primera vez y descubre que no tiene poderes. *En el Hub, el equipo de Coulson repara el Bus. Al hacer esto, Phil Coulson recibe un mensaje de Glenn Talbot. *S.H.I.E.L.D es declarada organización terrorista por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. *Después de recibir el mensaje de Glenn Talbot, Coulson decide abandonar el Hub. En el Bus, Johnson suprime la identidad de cada miembro en su equipo, incluyendo a Ward. *Jhonson informa a Ward que su identidad ha sido eliminada y Garrett le ordena a Raina que recupere la droga GH.325. *Phil Coulson descubre las coordenadas de Nick Fury a Providencia. *El agente Kaminsky y otros llegan a Cuba después de ser derrotados en otra instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D., Garrett decide golpear el Fridge. *May le dice a Coulson que Fury no estaba detrás del Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. *'Ataque en el Fridge': John Garrett y Grant Ward llegan a Fridge y roban el 0-8-4 Peruano, el Gravitonium, el Berserker Staff y la máquina de hielo de Donnie Gill. También liberan del Frigorífico a muchos prisioneros, incluyendo a Marcus Daniels e Ian Quinn. *El equipo de Coulson encuentra la Providencia y conocen a Eric Koenig. Allí se les informa que el Fridge ha sido tomado por HYDRA. Johnson llama a Ward, porque ella está preocupada por él, dándole las coordenadas de la Providencia. *Raina le dice a Ward y Garrett que no se puede acceder al disco duro sin los códigos de acceso de Johnson. Garrett envía a Ward para obtener los códigos de paso o a la propia Johnson. *Maria Hill solicita un empleo en Stark Industries y es aceptada. *Grant Ward llega a la Providencia, donde se encuentra con el equipo sobre lo que pasó en el Fridge y le da a Johnson el disco duro. Ward sugiere que lo respalde ahora que están en una instalación segura, pero Coulson quiere que ella primero saque una lista de todos los reclusos en el Fridge. *Ian Quinn llega a Cuba y es presentado con el Gravitonium por Garrett. *200 millas fuera de Portland, Marcus Daniels mata a un pescador para que pueda usar su coche para viajar a Portland.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness *Después de ver a Marcus Daniels en la lista, Coulson decide tomar un equipo de astillas para capturarlo. Antes de que se les permita salir de la instalación tienen que pasar por una orientación en un detector de mentiras. 14 *Daniels llega a Portland donde va tras Audrey Nathan. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, esta es salvada por Jemma Simmons y Antoine Triplett, mientras que Leo Fitz utiliza su D.W.A.R.F.s para capturarlo. Esto no funciona. *En la Providencia, Johnson trata de rastrear a los otros presos liberados, cuando tiene la idea de hackear un satélite de la NSA para obtener imágenes sobre ellos. *En Portland, Fitz viene con la idea de usar a Audrey Nathan para traer a Daniels. *Cuando Ward planea matar a Melinda May se dio cuenta de que se va de la instalación. Luego va a Koenig para matarla. *En Canadá, May es recogida por su madre Lian y comienza su búsqueda de Maria Hill. *'Emboscada en el Teatro al Aire Libre': En una escena exterior Audrey comienza a tocar el violonchelo, dibujando a Blackout. Coulson y su equipo lo derrotaron. *Johnson utiliza un sistema de seguimiento para buscar a Eric Koenig. Ella encuentra su cuerpo en un almacén, después de lo cual escribe un mensaje para Coulson, diciendo que Ward es de HYDRA. *El Bus es tomado por Grant Ward, quien quiere que Johnson le dé los códigos de acceso del disco duro. *Cuando Coulson y su equipo regresan a la Providencia se dan cuenta de que la instalación está vacía y el Bus se ha ido. *Natalia Romanoff va a las audiencias del gobierno para hablar de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., declarando que ella y los otros agentes que lucharon en la Sublevación de HYDRA no serían detenidos porque son las personas más preparadas para proteger al mundo. *María Hill va a las audiencias del Senado sobre la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. Al salir, se enfrenta a Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal 15 *Nick Fury habla con Steven Rogers antes de partir para Europa. *Rogers y Wilson comienzan su búsqueda de Bucky barnes, de quien Rogers obtiene archivos secretos sobre su actividad como el Soldado del Invierno de parte de Romanoff. *En un café, Grant Ward trata de obtener los códigos de Johnson, pero ella revela que ya sabe que Ward es un agente de HYDRA y trata de huir, sólo para ser capturada por Deathlok, que fue enviado por Garrett para ayudar a Ward con Johnson. *Mientras intenta hacer panqueques, Jemma Simmons encuentra el cuerpo de Eric Koenig. Simultáneamente, Leo Fitz encuentra el mensaje "Ward es HYDRA" inscrito en una ventana de la Providencia. *'Ataque a la Providencia': Maria Hill lleva a Glenn Talbot a la Providencia, pero más tarde ella ayuda a Coulson y su equipo a escapar de Talbot. *Melinda May recupera el disco duro del Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. de la falsa tumba de Coulson. *Deathlok amenaza con matar a Ward por un paro cardiaco si Johnson no entrega los códigos del disco duro. *Johnson entrega los códigos a Ward y Deathlok, pero instala un caballo de Troya en la unidad. *Phil Coulson rescata a Johnson usando la Lola. *Phil Coulson aprende de Melinda May que él era el que estaba a cargo del Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. 16 *Deathlok mata al narcotraficante Alejandro Castillo. El equipo de Coulson mira el metraje en las noticias de la mañana.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag *Coulson y su equipo llegan a la sede corporativa de Cybertek y descubren que John Garrett fue el primer Deathlok y que planea usar el Suero Ciempiés para curar sus propias discapacidades y crear un ejército de Deathloks. *Fitz y Simmons encuentran el Bus, pero son capturados por Ward y llevados a Garrett. Fitz casi mata a Garrett por el uso de un EMP, pero él y Simmons se ven obligados a refugiarse en una vaina médica. Ward los encuentra los dos y los vota al mar. *Raina inyecta a Garrett con GH.325 sintetizado que cura sus órganos fallidos y le da fuerza sobrehumana, pero comienza a darle una personalidad psicótica. *Ian Quinn negocia con representantes de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos en Washington, D.C. sobre la creación de un ejército de soldados de Deathlok para los militares. *'Emboscada en la sede de la Barbería': **El Equipo de Coulson llega a la sede de la Barbería en Cuba, pero son emboscados por soldados mejorados controlados por Cybertek y Kaminsky, empuñando al Berserker Staff. **Ellos utilizan el programa de computadora del caballo de Troya para descubrir la localización de la instalación de fabricación de Cybertek.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End 17 *Raina declara a John Garrett que ella no está en liga con HYDRA. Ella sólo está interesada en nuevas formas de evolución. *Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons son rescatados del mar por Nick Fury, quien los envía al Campo de Juegos para su recuperación. *'Batalla en Cybertek': **Garrett mata a uno de los generales en la asistencia a la presentación de Ian Quinn de los soldados de Deathlok. Raina y Quinn abandonan la instalación de Cybertek, llevando el Gravitonium con ellos, mientras que el equipo de Coulson invade Cybertek con un grupo de Marines estadounidenses. Grant Ward trata de capturar a Johnson, pero Melinda May lo derrota en una pelea y lo toman bajo custodia. **Phil Coulson pelea con Garrett, pero es superado. **Fury llega para ayudar a Coulson, mientras que Deathlok interviene para proteger a Garrett. Johnson lanza a Ace Peterson, lo que obliga a Deathlok a dispararle un misil a Garrett. Los agentes restantes del Ciempiés son arrestados, y Deathlok huye de la escena. Garrett intenta mejorarse con las piezas de Deathlok, pero Coulson lo vaporiza con el arma 0-8-4. *Fury nombra a Coulson como el nuevo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. y le da un pequeño dispositivo llamado "la caja de herramientas", que le muestra coordenadas a su nueva base, el Campo de Juegos. 18 *Al llegar a la base, el equipo conoce al agente Billy Koenig, el hermano gemelo idéntico de Eric Koenig. *Coulson comienza a experimentar los mismos efectos secundarios de la GH.325 que afectó a Garrett, reescribiendo los mismos símbolos que escribió Garrett. *Raina visita a Calvin Zabo y le dice que había encontrado a su hija, Johnson. 19 *En la instalación secreta de HYDRA donde está retenido el Cetro de Loki, Wolfgang von Strucker asegura al personal que su trabajo continuará a pesar de la reciente derrota de HYDRA en el Triskelion. Mientras observa a Pietro y Wanda Maximoff practicando sus habilidades, Strucker comenta que la "Era de los Milagros" ha comenzado *En la exhibición del Capitán América, en la Institución Smithsoniana, Barnes descubre quién es realmente James Buchanan Barnes. 20 *Bajo la influencia de Kilgrave, Jessica Jones asesina a Reva Connors.Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey Jones se rebela contra el control de Kilgrave y lo abandona, antes de que lo golpeara un autobús.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome 22 *El General Glenn Talbot continúa liderando equipos para localizar restos de S.H.I.E.L.D. durante el invierno, sin éxito. 23 *Casi muerto en el accidente, Kilgrave busca la ayuda del Doctor David Kurata y fuerza a Jack Denton a donarle ambos riñones. Kurata se ve obligado a realizar la cirugía en Kilgrave sin anestesia para adormecer el dolor, como la anestesia anula los poderes de Kilgrave. Denton tiene un impacto por la perdida de sus riñones. Kilgrave entonces se asegura de que su muerte haya sido fingida y desaparece, mientras que Jessica Jones continúa creyendo que él murió en el accidente. 26 *Leo Fitz despierta de su coma, habiendo pasado nueve días inconsciente.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here 30 *Phil Coulson asigna a Jemma Simmons el deber de infiltrarse en HYDRA para que pueda darle información múltiple sobre la organización terrorista. En secreto, Coulson asigna a la agente Bobbi Morse para proteger a Simmons, ya que también se infiltra en HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Marzo 18 *Phil Jackson se convierte en presidente de los New York Knicks.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Abril 10 *Felix Blake es liberado del hospital. Al enterarse de HYDRA, él desaparece, enojado de que se inscribió en S.H.I.E.L.D. y no era lo que él pensaba que era. *Amargo, busca encontrar a otras personas para alinearse con quienes quieren proteger al mundo de los alienígenas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs 24 *Rosalind Price es transferida a la sucursal de Washington DC para servir como asesora especial del Congreso.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature 25 *Sin revelar que él ha estado haciendo lo mismo, Phil Coulson le da a Johnson la tarea de traducir las Palabras de Creación que fueron escritas en el Bus por John Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows *Durante su investigación, ella contacta con Marea Creciente, pero no pueden ayudarla. Mayo 15 *Phil Coulson es conducido a tallar símbolos extraños en una pared, que Melinda May registró para él.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head 16 *Phil Coulson sale del Campo de Juegos para viajar, buscando gente de todo el mundo que permanece leal a S.H.I.E.L.D. 28 *Bajo las órdenes de Ronan el Acusador, Korath el Perseguidor dirige un pelotón de Sakaarans para tomar a Nebula y Gamora a Praxius IX cuando una pista del Orbe aparece allí. Sin embargo, esto resultaba ser falso.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude 29 *Phil Coulson le dice a Melinda May que está en un viaje de reclutamiento hacia Londres, pero en secreto se reúne con Sam Koenig en los Estados Unidos para discutir el Protocolo Theta, un proyecto creado después del colapso de S.H.I.E.L.D., para reparar Helicarrier No. 64. Koenig menciona que Simmons se está instalando en HYDRA, y Coulson le dice que Johnson está haciendo bien en su entrenamiento con May, Antoine Triplett está ahora completamente en el equipo y Leo Fitz está haciendo un poco de progreso. También hablan de los nuevos reclutas Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartley e Idaho. También le pide a Koenig que siga buscando a Robert Gonzales, que creen que es muy probable que esté muerto.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars 30 *Phil Coulson envía al grupo de mercenarios con los que recientemente se ha involucrado, (Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartley e Idaho) a Alexandria, Virginia, para comprar un archivo de Roger Browning que contiene información sobre el Obelisco, un misterioso artefacto que HYDRA está buscando. *La negociación es interrumpida por un asesino que mata a Browning y escapa. *Glenn Talbot da una entrevista, diciendo que S.H.I.E.L.D. y HYDRA son enemigos de los Estados Unidos y que él hará cualquier cosa para derrotarlos. *Coulson regresa al Campo de Juegos y le cuenta a May sobre su supuesto viaje de reclutamiento. Él envía a Johnson para obtener información de su prisionero, Grant Ward. Ward le cuenta la historia de Carl Creel y cómo HYDRA se comunica con él. Ella se va antes de que pueda hablar de su padre. 31 *Creel ataca a Glenn Talbot, pero es salvado por Johnson y Melinda May. Como Creel es detenido por las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, May y Johnson llevan a Talbot al Campo de Juegos. *Coulson intenta obligar a Talbot de revelar información. Este se niega y Coulson recurre a su plan de respaldo y lo golpea con un I.C.E.R. *Creel utiliza sus poderes para hacerse transparente y escapa de su detención. *'Infiltración en el Depósito de Almacenamiento Gubernamental': Coulson envía un equipo en una misión doble: obtener un Quinjet y recuperar el Obelisco. Cuando Hartley encuentra el Obelisco, el Hombre Absorbente ataca. Agarra el objeto para defenderse, pero en su lugar comienza a matarla. Hartley, Hunter e Idaho intentan escapar para obtener atención médica de Hartley, pero Creel lanza su SUV, matando tanto a Idaho como a Hartley. Hunter finge estar muerto mientras Creel toma el artefacto alienígena. *Más tarde, Sunil Bakshi se acerca a Daniel Whitehall para decirle que Creel tuvo éxito. *Melinda May encuentra a Idaho, Isabelle Hartley y el SUV volteado de Lance Hunter. Sólo Hunter ha sobrevivido. Hunter le dice a May que persiga al Hombre Absorbente. Mientras May persigue a Creel, Hunter es rodeado y tomado por las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. *May sigue a Creel a un restaurante. En el restaurante, Creel es accidentalmente tocado por una camarera, y se convierte en piedra. Creel escapa de la escena. *En el Campo de Juegos, Johnson y Antoine Triplett vuelven en el recién adquirido Quinjet mientras se enteran de las muertes de Hartley e Idaho. Alphonso Mackenzie revisa la tecnología de disimulación del camuflaje para que pueda ser duplicado para el Bus. *Hunter es recogido por Glenn Talbot, quien le pide que traicione a Phil Coulson porque hay un senador que quiere su arresto. Hunter quiere que Hartley tenga un honroso funeral a cambio. Hunter le dice a Talbot que a cambio de un entierro apropiado para Hartley y dos millones de dólares, él entregará a Coulson en los próximos dos días. *Cuando Hunter regresa al Campo de Juegos, Coulson ya sabe que Hunter ha hablado con Talbot. Él envía a Skye para empacar las pertenencias del difunto. *Fitz encuentra el archivo de ADN en el Hombre Absorbente y decide que él ayudará en su captura. Mackenzie ayuda a un Fitz luchador a decodificar su antiguo trabajo para encontrar una solución. *En la noche, Raina visita a Creel y le da un anillo que le ayudará a luchar contra los efectos adversos que el Obelisco está teniendo sobre él. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, el anillo contiene un dispositivo de seguimiento. Raina entra en contacto con Coulson y le habla del dispositivo de rastreo. Junio 1 *'Persecución a Carl Creel': Los hombres de Coulson rastrean a Creel y se dirigen a su ubicación para atraparlo. Hunter, sin embargo, toma las cosas en sus propias manos e incapacita a May, Triplett y Johnson con un I.C.E.R. Cuando Creel va a encontrarse con Sunil Bakshi en un parque público para entregar el Obelisco, Hunter intenta dispararle a Creel. Durante la conmoción causada por el disparo, Raina toma el maletín que contiene el artefacto. Mientras Hunter y Creel batallan, Coulson usa el Overkill para desestabilizar y neutralizar al Hombre Absorbente. 2 *En el funeral de Hartley, Hunter decide unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D. *Más tarde, Johnson y May discuten la actitud de Coulson. May confronta a Coulson y le convence de liberar su deseo de tallar las Palabras de la Creación que ha permanecido durante 18 días desde su último episodio. Él talló los símbolos en un cuarto ennegrecido mientras que May documenta el incidente. *Raina entrega el Obelisco al padre de Johnson, quien le muestra que puede tocarlo sin morir. 3 *Coulson entrega a Creel con Talbot. 27 *Brock Rumlow despierta de su coma. Él mira un informe sobre la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. desde su cama de hospital. Desilusionado y furioso por la derrota de HYDRA y la muerte de Alexander Pierce, ataca a su enfermera y se escapa. 30 *Recuperando algunos artículos de los laboratorios de investigación y desarrollo de S.H.I.E.L.D., Brock Rumlow establece una venta de armas para extraer a los agentes de HYDRA, con quienes abre fuego para enviarles el mensaje de que ya no trabaja para ellos, mientras que consigue una cierta satisfacción sometiéndolos al dolor que él mismo sufrió. Julio 2 *Seis meses después de la supuesta muerte de Kilgrave, Trish Walker finalmente descubre que su hermana adoptiva, Jessica Jones, se ha convertido en una investigadora privada.Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night 31 *El Imperio Nova y el Imperio Kree firman un tratado de paz, deteniendo la guerra en curso entre los dos. Ronan el Acusador se niega a someterse al tratado y se convierte en un terrorista, aterrorizando repetidamente el espacio Xandariano.Guardians of the Galaxy Agosto 1 *Los Devastadores son contratados por un comerciante Xandariano llamado el Comerciante para recuperar el Orbe del planeta Morag. *'Batalla de Morag': En un intento por separarse de los Devastadores, Peter Quill viaja solo a Morag y recupera el Orbe, pero es atacado por Korath el Perseguidor y sus mercenarios Sakaaran. Ellos persiguen a Quill fuera del planeta. Quill entonces hace contacto con Yondu Udonta y le informa de su separación. Yondu entonces ordena una recompensa por la cabeza de Quill. *Ronan asesina a un operativo de Xandariano de los Nova Corps que había sido enviado por Irani Rael para negociar un alto al fuego. *Korath informa a Ronan que Quill tomó el Orbe, y envía Gamora para recuperarlo, sin darse cuenta de que ella está trabajando realmente para el Coleccionista. 2 *'Ataque a Peter Quill': Peter Quill viaja a Xandar y trata de darle el Orbe al Comerciante, pero al enterarse de que Ronan el Acusador lo buscaba por sí mismo, el Comerciante cancela el trato. Gamora ataca a Quill y sale con el Orbe. Dos criminales, Rocket Raccoon y Groot, intentan capturar Quill para recoger la recompensa de Yondu Udonta, y ellos, junto a Quill y Gamora son arrestados por los Nova Corps y encarcelados en el Kyln. *Gamora es casi asesinada por reclusos vengativos liderados por Drax el Destructor, cuya esposa e hija fueron asesinados por Ronan, pero es salvado por Quill. Al enterarse de que el Coleccionista está dispuesto a pagar una cantidad sustancial de unidades por el Orbe, Quill, Rocket y Groot acuerdan ayudar a Gamora a escapar del Kyln a cambio de dividir el pago entre los cuatro. 3 *Yondu Udonta y Kraglin visitan al Comerciante, quien les revela la naturaleza del Orbe. *Ronan el Acusador es convocado por Thanos para discutir la deserción de Gamora. Ronan mata al Otro y reprende a Thanos por no tomar la situación en serio. Thanos ignora los insultos de Ronan y amenaza con destruirlo si no le trae el Orbe. Nebula reemplaza a Gamora como ayudante de Ronan en la misión. *'Escape del Kyln': **Quill, Gamora, Rocket y Groot elaboran una fuga masiva en el Kyln. Ayudados por Drax el Destructor, bloquearon el poder de la prisión, desencadenaron procedimientos de contención de emergencia, y luego secuestraron la torre de vigilancia de la prisión. **Ellos cerraron la gravedad artificial y pilotaron la torre de vigilancia hasta la bahía de seguridad de la prisión. Recuperan el Orbe y escapan en la nave de Quill, la Milano, pero Quill se queda atrás para recuperar su auricular walkman. Él logra reagruparse con los demás, y huyen del sistema. *Ronan y Nebula invaden el Kyln, pero se enteran de que Gamora se fue. Antes de partir, Ronan ordena que la prisión sea "limpiada". *La Milano llega a Knowhere, donde Gamora programa una reunión con el Coleccionista. Mientras esperan, el grupo pasa tiempo en la Bota de Jemiah, donde Drax, Rocket y Groot apuestan por Orloni. Quill hace avances hacia Gamora, quien lo rechaza violentamente. Drax y Rocket, ambos ebrios, se meten en una pelea, después de lo cual Drax se aparta y el resto del grupo es convocado por el Coleccionista. *'Encuentro en Knowhere': **Ellos le dan el Orbe y él lo abre, revelando la Gema del Infinito dentro. Después de explicar los orígenes de la gema, el Coleccionista se prepara para dar al grupo su pago. Su esclava, Carina, agarra la gema en un intento de librarse de la esclavitud, pero el poder la abruma y la mata. **Una explosión masiva destruye el Museo del Colecionista, y Gamora vuelve a colocar la gema en el Orbe. Ronan, Nebula, y sus aliados Sakaaran son convocados a Knowhere por un Drax vengativo, quien batalla con Ronan. **Nebula persigue a Gamora en el espacio, dejándola encallada y casi matándola. Mientras Ronan y sus secuaces salen con el Orbe, Quill se pone en contacto con los Devastadores para recogerlo junto con Gamora, a quien le dio su casco para sobrevivir. *Después de dejar Knowhere, Ronan se pone en contacto con Thanos y lo traiciona, decidiendo guardar la Gema del Infinito para sí mismo, injertándola en su martillo. Nebula decide quedarse con Ronan por despecho de Thanos. *En Knowhere, Groot convence a Rocket para rescatar a Quill y Gamora. *Sobre el Eclector, Quill y Gamora negocian una tregua con los Devastadores, aceptando darles el Orbe si ellos les ayudan a detener a Ronan de usarlo para destruir a Xandar. Rocket, Groot y Drax de repente llegan y amenazan con destruir la nave, pero Quill los detiene. El grupo de Quill y los Devastadores formulan un plan para secuestrar la nave de Ronan, el Dark Aster, y matarlo. 4 *Quill se comunica con el oficial de los Nova Corps, Rhomann Dey y le advierte del ataque de Ronan el Acusador. Dey transmite la noticia a Irani Rael, quien prepara las defensas de Xandar. *'Batalla de Xandar': **El Dark Aster llega a Xandar, y toda la flota de Nova Corps es enviada para interceptarla. Llega una flota de Devastadores liderada por Yondu Udonta, que distraen al Dark Aster. La Milano, donde estaban Quill, Gamora, Groot y Drax, se desliza a través del caos y se infiltran en el Aster. Rocket, pilotando el Warbird, ayuda a los Nova Corps y Devastadores a tratar con los Sakaarans. La flota de Nova Corps establece un escudo de fuerza para evitar que el Aster aterrice. Todas las fuerzas terrestres y aéreas de Sakaaran son moderadas, pero Ronan, usando la Gema del Infinito dentro del Orbe, elimina toda la flota de Nova Corps, incluyendo a Garthan Saal. **A bordo del Dark Aster, Gamora pelea contra Nebula, quien se escapa en un M-Nave secuestrado. Drax mata a Korath el Perseguidor y Groot acaba con el resto de los soldados Sakaaran, y el grupo luego lucha contra Ronan, quien los derrota con facilidad. Rocket pilotando el Warbird hace a través del Aster y en Ronan, incapacitándolo y dañando la nave, causando que choque en Xandar. Groot protege a sus camaradas en un capullo de ramas para salvarlos del choque, y se pulveriza en el impacto. **Ronan emerge de los restos indemnes y se prepara para destruir Xandar con la Gema del Infinito, pero Quill lo distrae, permitiendo que Rocket y Drax destruyan su martillo con el Hadron Enforcer, liberando la gema. Quill atrapa la gema y, con Gamora, Rocket y Drax compartiendo su carga, la usa para destruir a Ronan. Gamora luego sella la gema en un nuevo contenedor, y en lugar de dárselo a los Devastadores, Quill les da un señuelo. La gema entonces es tomada por los Nova Corps. *El grupo de Quill recibe atención médica. *En Knowhere, un Coleccionista oprimido es lamido por el perro Cosmo y burlado por una de sus antiguas colecciones, Howard el Pato. 8 *Mientras habla con Irani Rael, la ascendencia alienígena de Peter Quill se revela. *El grupo de Quill, que ahora se autodenominan como los Guardianes de la Galaxia, son exaltados por su heroísmo y sus antecedentes criminales son borrados. Partiendo en una Milano reparada, el grupo sale de Xandar en busca de otra aventura. También llevan un árbol cortado de Groot con ellos, que comienza a regenerarse. 20 *Después de haber crecido un poco más, en la Milano, Groot comienza a bailar "I Want You Back" por The Jackson 5 detrás de Drax, congelándose cada vez que Drax volteaba a verlo. Septiembre 10 *Nebula es capturada por los Soberanos al intentar robar las Baterías de Anulax.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Peter Quill y Rocket Raccoon se divierten volando juntos usando Aero-Rigs. 11 *Phil Coulson, Melinda May y Daisy Johnson graban un vídeo de mensaje de cumpleaños para Jemma Simmons para su cumpleaños número 27, ya que no está en la base con ellos. Ellos le dicen que pida un deseo y entonces apagan la vela por ella. Leo Fitz, aún creyendo que Simmons se fue a ver a sus padres, registra un mensaje más personal, pidiéndole que le dijera "hola" a sus padres por él, y prometiendo que se verán pronto.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours 18 *Daniel Whitehall intenta controlar a la agente Kara Palamas después de su secuestro anterior. 19 *La agente Jemma Simmons, encubierta dentro de HYDRA a petición de Phil Coulson, va a su nuevo lugar de trabajo en los Laboratorios de HYDRA. *En el Campo de Juegos, Coulson alerta a Melinda May de que HYDRA ha capturado a la Agente 33. *Simmons descubre que HYDRA está buscando a Donnie Gill, a quien conoce de su encuentro anterior, y que están estudiando sus habilidades. *En Marrakech, Gill es encontrado por dos agentes de HYDRA. Él congela uno de ellos y toma su teléfono celular. *Simmons se reúne con Coulson y le informa sobre Gill, y que ella cree que debe haber ganado algún tipo de poder después de que recibió un golpe de un rayo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Coulson decide que deben tratar de reclutar a Gill antes de que HYDRA llegue a él. *Johnson rata de obtener información de Grant Ward. Ward le dice que nunca fue leal a HYDRA, sólo a Garrett. También le habla del protocolo de HYDRA cuando se trata de los "dotados", que es reclutarlos o matarlos. 20 *Donnie Gill se dirige a un carguero. Este se para cerca de él y congela el agua. *Sunil Bakshi acusa a Simmons de mentir por no decirle que sabía sobre el Proyecto Blizzard, el proyecto que dio poderes a Gill. Ella dice que no sabía quién era el tema del proyecto hasta ayer, lo cual es cierto. Bakshi pregunta si es leal a HYDRA, a lo que Simmons simplemente responde que es leal a la ciencia. *Coulson y su equipo escuchan sobre el barco congelado en el mar. Ellos se preparan para salir en el Bus. *Bakshi reúne a un grupo de agentes con Simmons para ir a buscar a Gill. *Fitz se sorprende cuando entra en la celda de Grant Ward. Ward trata de explicarse a Fitz, que es en vano. Furioso, Fitz explica lo que Ward le ha hecho, y comienza a drenar el oxígeno de su celda. Ward le dice que Coulson y los demás no entienden que lavaron el cerebro de Gill y fue utilizado por HYDRA para tomar el Sandbox en una de las batallas durante la Sublevación de HYDRA. Fitz le informa a Mack acerca de Gill y que tienen que alertar a Coulson. *'Batalla en el Maribel del Mar': **En el carguero, Mack llama a Coulson y le dice que HYDRA lavó el cerebro de Gill. Coulson ordena a su equipo que detenga a HYDRA de hablar con Gill para evitar que el lavado de cerebro se active de nuevo. Cuando May advierte a Simmons, saca a Hunter para evitar que la mate, ya que no sabe quién es. Alertado por el ruido, Gill corre. Coulson ordena que su equipo mantenga la cobertura de Simmons. **Gill se encuentra con Bakshi, quien le habla el código de lavado de cerebro y Gill cae bajo su influencia. Bakshi ordena a Gill congelar el barco, pero es disparado por Johnson. Gill cae en el océano. **Johnson supervisa los canales, tratando de averiguar si alguien ha encontrado el cuerpo de Gill. Johnson le dice a May que no entiende por qué Coulson no le dijo a nadie acerca de Simmons, pero simplemente afirma que van a manejar la situación. **Coulson va a hablar con Fitz, recordándole que sigue siendo una parte importante del equipo, pero vio lo que le hizo a Ward. Fitz dice que no es un asesino. Coulson explica que odia a Ward tanto como a él, pero necesitan descubrir más sobre HYDRA de él. Coulson le revela que Simmons está en la asignación, y es por eso que ella no ha hecho ningún contacto. *Whitehall le dice a Bakshi que S.H.I.E.L.D. se está convirtiendo en un problema y quiere saber quién está a cargo. La Agente 33 entonces se revela, ahora lavada de cerebro y leal a Whitehall. *Ward le revela a Johnson que su padre todavía está vivo y quiere reunirse con ella. Octubre 17 *'Batalla en el Planeta Soberano': **Los Guardianes de la Galaxia son contratados por Ayesha, la Alta Sacerdotisa del planeta Soberano, para derrotar al Abilisk: una bestia que está devorando lentamente la fuente de energía de su planeta natal, las baterías especiales de Anulax. Ellos acuerdan matar al monstruo a cambio de Nebula, a quien capturaron no mucho después de la Batalla de Xandar. **El equipo derrota a la bestia exponiendo un corte en su cuello, y Gamora utiliza su espada para apuñalar el corte y cortarlo a través de Abilisk. *Después de la batalla, los Guardianes se reúnen con Ayesha, y Nebula es entregada como lo prometieron. *Ellos tienen la intención de dejar el planeta Soberano pacíficamente, sin embargo, Rocket tomó algunas baterías Anulax para sí mismo. Y cuando esto se descubre, Ayesha y el pueblo soberano se enojan. *'Encuentro con los Soberanos': El planeta Soberano envía su flota para perseguir y atacar a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, dañando gravemente la Milano. El grupo se ve obligado a aterrizar accidentalmente en un planeta cercano, pero antes de que la flota soberana pudiera matarlos, son destruidos por Ego. Al aterrizar en el planeta, Berhert, los Guardianes discuten hasta que Ego de repente aterriza y se revela como el padre de Quill. *En Contraxia, Yondu Udonta tiene un encuentro con Stakar Ogord, casi veinte años después de que Ogord lo desterró por tráfico de niños. Ogord reitera el exilio de Yondu de la gran comunidad Devastadora, a pesar de sus protestas. Ayesha entonces llega y contrata a Yondu para capturar a los Guardianes. *Ego invita a Quill a regresar a su casa con su protegida Mantis. Quill es cauteloso, y habla con Gamora sobre sus preocupaciones con respecto a las reclamaciones de Ego, pero ella le asegura que las cosas saldrán bien. Mientras tanto, Drax y Mantis están familiarizados. 18 *Gamora, Drax y Quill se van con Ego y Mantis al planeta del Ego. Rocket y Groot se quedan reparando la Milano y vigilando a Nebula. *Mantis demuestra sus habilidades empáticas para los tres en la nave de Ego a medida que viajan. *Los Devastadores llegan a Berhert, donde la Milano aterrizó. Al acercarse a la nave para secuestrar a los Guardianes, caen en las trampas de Rocket Raccoon. *'Ataque en Berhert': **Rocket bula al colocar las trampas en ellos, derribando a numerosos Devastadores, pero se ve obligado a ceder cuando Yondu Udonta llega y lo amenaza con su flecha. Sin embargo, cuando Yondu muestra renuencia a entregar Quill, parte del grupo se pregunta si está siendo demasiado blando, y Taserface usa la oportunidad de dirigir un motín contra él. **Nebula utiliza a Grootpara liberarla, alegando que iba a ayudar, pero en su lugar dispara la flecha de Yondu, golpeándolo y ayudando a los Devastadores. Groot, Udonta y Rocket son ncarcelados en la nave de los Devastadores, el Eclector. *Quill, Gamora, Drax, Ego y Mantis llegan a la casa de Ego: un planeta vivo que es una extensión de su cuerpo. Ego explica que es un dios llamado Celestial, y creó un avatar humanoide para viajar a través de la galaxia e interactuar con otras especies. *Yondu Udonta y Rocket Raccoon se ven obligados a ver como los leales hombres de Yondu son asesinados, expulsados fuera del Eclector. *A Nebula se le da una nave a cambio de haber ayudado a los Devastadores, y se va a perseguir a su hermana y vengarse de ella. *Ego le enseña a Quill como acceder y manipular el poder dentro de su planeta, para gran asombro de Quill. *Drax se vuelve amistoso con Mantis, quien ansiosamente comienza a intentar revelar un secreto sobre Ego, antes de ser interrumpido por Gamora, pidiendo a Mantis que los lleve a donde se quedarán. *Rocket y Yondu son encerrados en una celda, para ser entregados a los Kree en la mañana. En su encarcelamiento, Rocket y Yondu descubren que son muy parecidos, y Yondu comparte su baja opinión de Ego, quien originalmente contrató a los Devastadores de Yondu para entregar a Quill después de la muerte de su madre. Mientras tanto, Groot es salvado, pero humillado por los hombres de Taserface. *Una vez que los Devastadores se han ido a dormir, Groot se aleja, deprimido, y va a la celda de Yondu y Rocket. Yondu lo llama, y le da instrucciones sobre cómo encontrar una versión prototipo de su aleta en la habitación del capitán, para ayudarles a escapar. Groot emocionado va a encontrarlo, pero Rocket es escéptico en cuanto a si Groot entendió las instrucciones. *Groot vuelve, pero con la ropa interior de Yondu. Ellos lo envían varias veces, pero él no entendía, trayendo artículos inútiles y extraños como un dedo de pie cortado y un escritorio grande. 19 *'Escape del Eclector': **Poco antes de la mañana, Groot va una última vez para encontrar la aleta, pero nuevamente recupera el artículo equivocado. Kraglin Obfonteri ve esto, y sin embargo, ayuda a Groot a tomar la aleta y liberan a Yondu, quien perdona a Kraglin y le dice que prepare el Cuadrante para su escape. Juntos, Rocket, Groot y Yondu caminan por el Eclector para escapar. **Los Devastadores son alertados y al despertar, se apresuran a detener la fuga, pero Yondu los acaba manejando su nueva aleta, para matarlos a todos ellos. Taserface alerta al planeta Soberano de la fuga, y les da las coordenadas del planeta de Ego para que puedan ir tras Yondu y los Guardianes, antes de que Yondu lo mate también en una explosión encendida por la Flecha Yaka. *Rocket, Groot, Yondu y Kraglin escapan en una sección desmontable, y se involucran en una maniobra de espacio arriesgada de 700 saltos consecutivos para alcanzar el planeta de Ego a tiempo para ayudar a Quill. *Quill, feliz de haber encontrado a su padre y sus nuevos poderes, intenta conseguir que Gamora baile con él, y finalmente la obliga. Sin embargo, rápidamente se detiene, como Gamora está molesta que Quill está valorando a su padre biológico sobre la segunda familia que encontró en su equipo de Guardianes. Gamora se apresura a sentarse tranquilamente sola en un campo. *Nebula llega al planeta de Ego en la nave de los Devastadores y trata de matar a Gamora. Gamora pelea, y las dos terminan luchando en las cavernas bajo la superficie del planeta. Gamora obtiene la ventaja, pero deja a su hermana viva. Nebula aprovecha la oportunidad para vencer a Gamora, pero cambia de opinión acerca de matarla, satisfecha con haberla golpeado por una vez. *Las dos hermanas llegan a una tregua incómoda, y juntas exploran las cavernas bajo la superficie del planeta de Ego. *Ego y Peter Quill crean un vínculo con la canción Brandy (You're a Fine Girl) de Looking Glass. Ego le dice a Quill que quiere mostrarle algo. *Mantis despierta a Drax, desesperada por advertirle sobre Ego antes de que sea demasiado tarde. *Gamora y Nebula se preocupan cuando se acercan a una cueva siniestra. *Ego le revela su plan maestro a Quill: viajó el universo y plantó plántulas en miles de mundos, para que pudiera terraformarlos en nuevas extensiones de sí mismo. Sin embargo, necesitaba un segundo poder Celestial para activar las plántulas, así que concibió a niños con cientos de mujeres a través de toda la galaxia y contrató a los Devastadores de Yondu para recogerlos. *Mientras tanto, Gamora y Nebula descubren cientos de restos esqueléticos en la cueva; los restos de los hijos de Ego. *Ego revela que todos sus hijos fueron asesinados cuando no pudieron acceder al poder Celestial, pero Quill es el primero capaz de obtener el poder y Ego lo usa para activar todas las plántulas. Su "expansión" comienza, mientras usa a Quill para activar la terraformación de las semillas, que eventualmente consumirá todos esos mundos, y cada persona en ellos. *Como Rocket, Groot, Yondu y Kraglin llegan al final de sus peligrosos 700 saltos, uno de los saltos pasa por una conversación entre los Vigilantes y uno de sus informantes. Una vez que la interrupción terminó, el informante continúa contando sus historias a los Vigilantes, de donde él se ha plantado en diversos puntos en el tiempo. *Quill es hipnotizado por el poder de Ego hasta que él le revela que deliberadamente causó la muerte de la madre de Quill. Este último se libera de su trance y lo confronta. *En la Tierra, Xandar y todos los otros planetas que tienen las semillas de Ego, comienza el proceso de terraformación. En Misuri, la gente admira la biomasa, pero cuando empieza a crecer, los ciudadanos corren y se alejan tan rápido como pueden. Una de las personas que escapa es el abuelo de Peter Quill. *'Batalla en el Planeta de Ego': **Mantis informa a Gamora, Drax y Nebula del plan de Ego justo cuando llegan Rocket, Groot, Yondu y Kraglin. Reunidos, los Guardianes hacen a través de las capas de Ego para llegar a su núcleo y matarlo. **Mientras los Guardianes luchan su camino hasta el corazón, una flota de Soberanos llega después de recibir el mensaje de Taserface, para matar a los Guardianes. El equipo batalla con los Soberanos mientras que a la vez luchan contra el mismo Ego. **Rocket manda a Groot a la cáscara gruesa en el núcleo del planeta de Ego, la protección del cerebro de Ego, para plantar una bomba con las Baterías Anulax y matarlo. **Mantis intenta mantener a Ego a raya intentando hacerle dormir, mientras que Quill y Yondu derrotan a los Soberanos. Su nave es destruida, pero el dúo escapó ileso. **Como Ego parecía estar ganando, los Guardianes decidieron atacar. Groot planta la bomba y la mayoría de los Guardianes escapan, mientras Quill sigue luchando contra su padre, usando su poder Celestial. **Cuando la bomba explota, Ego muere y el planeta colapsa. Yondu le da su traje espacial a Quill para salvarlo, sacrificándose a medida que muere en la atmósfera del espacio. *Los Vigilantes se cansan de las historias de su informante y se alejan, dejándole preocupado por cómo regresará a casa. *Nebula se reconcilia con Gamora, pero decide irse de todos modos, para encontrar una forma de matar a Thanos de una vez por todas. Las dos partes como hermanas humanas. *Los Guardianes le dan a Yondu un funeral tradicional Devastador, y docenas de Devastadores, incluyendo Stakar Ogord, llegan para mostrar sus respetos, lanzando una secuencia de fuegos artificiales. *Kraglin Obfonteri intenta usar la aleta de Yondu y la Flecha Yaka, pero accidentalmente dispara la flecha en el hombro de Drax, lo que le hace gritar de dolor. *El líder de los Devastadores, Stakar Ogord, se conmueve con la muerte de Yondu. Él se reúne con sus ex compañeros de equipo Charlie-27, Aleta Ogord, Mainframe y Krugarr, para reformar su antiguo grupo. 25 *Adam Warlock es creado por la líder Soberana, Ayesha, con el fin de encontrar una manera de asesinar a los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Noviembre 20 *Darren Cross publica en Google+ diciendo "¿La capacidad de crear vida artificialmente con tanta facilidad? Los tiempos están cambiando. (Link - http://www.wired.com/2014/11/opentrons-bio-robots/)".Darren Cross: Google+ Mensajes Diciembre 6 *Jonathan Pangborn es ingresado en el hospital para su recuperación. Se le da tratamiento tres veces a la semana durante las próximas semanas.Doctor Strange 9 *Pangborn ha tomado radiografías de sus lesiones graves y de las operaciones realizadas. 11 *Pym Technologies publica en Google+ diciendo que "Pym Technologies ha venido apoyando ideas para la tecnología sensorial mejorada. ¿Robots enjambrados sin limitaciones sensoriales? Creemos que sí. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ant_robotics)".Pym Technologies: Google+ Mensajes 14 *Un incendio ocurre en la iglesia de Santa María de las Flores en Miami, Florida. Toda la iglesia se quema, excepto por una pintura que tiene más de 500 años de antigüedad. Esta pintura tiene las Palabras de la Creación - signos alienígenas que Phil Coulson ha dibujado, grabado en su espalda. El sacerdote de la iglesia decide organizar un evento para recaudar fondos y reconstruir la iglesia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2.04: Face My Enemy 17 *Darren Cross publica en Google+ diciendo: "Extremadamente entusiasmado con la realidad virtual. ¿Quizás Pym Tech puede llevar a VR un paso más allá? (Link - http://mashable.com/2014/12/18/street-view-virtual-reality/)". 22 *''WHiH World News'' publica tarde en la noche en Google+ diciendo "¿S.H.I.E.L.D. fuertemente conectado a las conspiraciones del gobierno? Más contenido en 10".WHiH World News: Google+ Mensajes 23 *Conspiraciones del gobierno y S.H.I.E.L.D. se discuten en WHiH World News. 28 *Jonathan Pangborn sale del Hospital Metro-General para encontrar una nueva manera de curar sus heridas. Pasa los siguientes cinco meses tratando diferentes tratamientos espirituales. 29 *Kevin Kennedy entra en coma.Iron Fist: 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch 31 *Darren Cross publica en Google+ diciendo: "El futuro próximo de la tecnología va a cambiar el mundo. Y Pym Tech será una parte de ese cambio. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! http://mashable.com/2014/12/22/tech-trends-2015". Referencias en:2014 Categoría:Cronología